Rebecca Fisher
'''Rebecca Jane Nash (nee Fisher) '''is the daughter of Donald Fisher and Barbara Stewart. She's the sister of Alan Fisher and the half sister of Byron Fisher and Bobby Simpson. She's the stepdaughter of Marilyn Chambers and the niece of Morag Bellingham, Celia Stewart, Debra Stewart, Colleen Smart, Clive Fisher and Alf Stewart. She's also the wife of Travis Nash and the ex-girlfriend of Steven Matheson and Luke Cunningham. She's the cousin of Owen Dalby, Quinn Jackson, Roo Stewart, Duncan Stewart, Lance Smart, David Croft and Lucinda Croft. She's also the mother of her son with her husband, Travis. Storylines Rebecca arrives in Summer Bay in to visit her father, Donald Fisher (Norman Coburn) after being invited by Bobby Simpson(Nicolle Dickson). When Rebecca senses Donald and Bobby acting strangely, she feels as if they are talking about her behind her back. Lance Smart (Peter Vroom) and Martin Dibble (Craig Thomson), inadvertently let it slip to Rebecca that Bobby is, Donald's daughter and Bobby's half-sister and cousin as a result of an affair he had with Rebecca's aunt Morag Bellingham (Cornelia Frances). Rebecca reacts badly to this news, running away, causing locals to think she has committed suicide when her bracelet is found on the beach. Lance and Martin look for her in the water but Rebecca is revealed to be alive and well hiding out in a caravan at the Caravan Park where Steven Matheson (Adam Willits) and his family. The Fletchers live. Rebecca then gives Lance and Martin a surprise when she appears in the water where they are searching for her. After Donald explains everything about Bobby and Morag, Rebecca stays in Summer Bay for the school holidays. Rebecca and Steven begin dating much to the chagrin of Donald who feels that the relationship is a detriment to Rebecca's musical studies. Donald eventually relents and allowed Rebecca to attend a Summer Bay High school dance with Steven before leaving to return to school in the city. Five years later, Rebecca returns and soon has her eye on local schoolteacher Luke Cunningham (John Adam), who is employed by Donald. Donald tries everything to keep them apart, including giving Luke extra work at School. However, Luke soon breaks up with Rebecca of his own accord and receives a rock through the windscreen for his car for his trouble. Rebecca leaves soon after. In 1996, Rebecca returns to Summer Bay permanently and is involved in a number of storylines including being stalked by Chloe Richards' (Kristy Wright) rapist Brad Cooper (Bruce Samazan) and losing her hearing after a prank played by Casey Mitchell (Rebecca Croft) goes awry. During this visit, Rebecca learns that Donald is engaged to Marilyn Chambers (Emily Symons), a woman nearly 30 years his junior. Rebecca is against the marriage but after a confrontation with Marilyn she accepts her and attends the wedding. Rebecca briefly dates Steven again, before falling hard for her good friend Travis Nash (Nic Testoni), whose girlfriend Kelly Watson (Katrina Hobbs) left him and Summer Bay for the city. At the end of 1997, Rebecca and Travis marry in an intimate ceremony on the beach with Donald present as the celebrant. In early 1998, Rebecca and Travis take over the tenancy on Summer Bay House and the Caravan Park when Pippa Ross(Debra Lawrance) moves to the Carrington Ranges with her fiance Ian Routledge (Patrick Dickson). They also take on the care of Pippa's remaining foster children Sam Marshall (Ryan Clark), Teigan Brook (Sally Marrett) and Justine Welles (Bree Desborough). Sam finds it hard to cope with Travis and Rebecca as his new foster parents and ends up living with Donald. Pippa's adoptive daughter, Sally Fletcher (Kate Ritchie) feels herself being squeezed out of her former home by the Nashes, luckily a solution is reached when she rents Travis' old place. The following year, Rebecca and Travis sail away from Summer Bay on a tall ship and set up home in Canada. It has since been mentioned in passing by Donald they have had a son, who has not been named.